The present invention is related to electrical power meters, and more particularly, to an integrated circuit that simplifies the mechanical portions of an electric power meter.
In an electric power meter, a mechanical gear train is driven by a meter disk. Various customers of electric power meters required that the gear train have various customized ratios between the number of meter disk rotations and the output of the gear train. As a result, various electrical power meters require different mechanical gear trains to provide the customized ratio. This increases the cost of electric power meters as well as the time required to manufacture electric power meters for a given customer.